


When a Princess Escapes

by TheBashfulPoet



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBashfulPoet/pseuds/TheBashfulPoet
Summary: Drabble based off the Tumblr Prompt: “Why the hell are you bleeding!?”





	When a Princess Escapes

Bellamy is overseeing the constructions of the cabins when Miller and Murphy walk up to him, faces twisted in a grimace and bodies tensed like they're about to deliver some bad news and expect fists to start swinging. He can see them bickering among themselves as they make their way up to him. It’s safe to say when they finally do, Bellamy is ready for the worse.

_Don’t let it be Clarke. Don’t let it be Clarke. Don’t let it be Clarke._

“What’s wrong?” He says by way of a hello.

Miller blinks and fidgets with the gun strapped to his shoulder, “Who says anything is wrong?”

Bellamy raises a brow, “Because I sent you out on a simple foraging mission and you come back looking like someone kicked your puppy. So, I repeat, what’s wrong?”

_Not Clarke. Not Clarke._

“Well…” Miller starts

“It’s Clarke,” Murphy interrupts.

_Fuck._

“What do you mean it’s Clarke? Clarke was supposed to be working in medbay all day.”

“Actually-”

“Princess decided that she was sick of being cooped up in the castle and escaped.”

Bellamy crossed his arms and glared at the two men, “and exactly _how_ did she escape, Murphy., if the two of you were the only ones who were allowed out the gates today?”

Now it was Murphy’s turn to look uncomfortable. “Uh-”

“It was Murphy’s idea,” Miller supplies.

“Nuh-uh! _You’re_ the one who said yes.”

“Well, _you’re_ the one who gave her the idea to tag along.”

“Yeah, but _who_ said that it would be okay for her to go off to grab those stupid plants?”

“You!”

Murphy pauses, “Oh shit, you’re right.”

“ _Enough._ ” Bellamy barks at the two of them, “Where is she?”

“Medbay,” they answer simultaneously.

Bellamy glares at them once more before shoving past them and stalking his way over to the dropship which they had converted into a medbay when they first came back to the area some months ago. Clarke and he had even converted the upper floors of the ship to act as a sort of office/storage where she could work in peace during downtime. It’s on those upper floors that he finds Clarke hunched over her desk with a piece of gauze trapped between her teeth and a bloody gash in her left hand.

“Why the hell are you bleeding?!” He roars, covering the distance between them in two easy steps.

Clarke rolls her eyes and resumes wrapping her hand in gauze, albeit a little clumsily since it was her dominant hand that she just had to ruin. _Damn spiky branch_.

“Those traitors,” she mumbles between the wrapping, “I told them to give me at least 5 minutes so I could get this thing cleaned up before you got here.”

“Oh so now you are lying to me.”

“Calm down, Bellamy. It’s just a little scratch. I didn’t want you to freak out about it, so I wanted to get it taken care of first. Trust me it looks a lot worse than it actually is.”

He crosses his arms, “Then how about the fact that you went outside the gates when we agreed that you wouldn’t.”

“Oh no, no, no. _We_ didn’t agree to anything. _You_ said it was best that I didn’t leave, I remained perfectly silent.”

“Clarke.”

“Bellamy.”

He sighs and sinks into a chair across from her, head falling into a hand and fingers burying themselves in his thick curls. “We talked about this. I just want you safe.”

She softens and reaches across the table and takes his hand in her good one, “I know, Bell. But you can’t keep me locked up and expect me not to make a run for it. I’ve fought too hard for my freedom not to. You have too.”

“I know, _I know_ , it’s just-” he sighs.

“I know.” She rises from her seat and walks over until she can bury her own hands in those curls of his, fingers sliding next to his and twisting around the inky curls that she’s come to love so long ago. “But I’m fine. Just a little scratch nothing more.”

His arms come to wrap around her waist and he drags her into the space between his legs, pressing his lips to the slight swell of her belly that her clothes are still able to hide.

“You drive me crazy.”

“But you love me right?”

“Always.” He presses another kiss to her belly. “But if you think that gets you out of trouble you’ve got another thing coming.”

Her laughter is bright and happy, in a way that only he’s ever been able to bring out in her. “Wouldn’t count on it.”


End file.
